


Headcanons

by BurnItAllDownDahling



Series: A Family Affair [23]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demonic Nonsense, Headcanon, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnItAllDownDahling/pseuds/BurnItAllDownDahling
Summary: Some headcanons I came up with, per a prompt request. Not fiction. Just sticking them here so I won't lose them on Tumblr.





	Headcanons

**For Nero:**

-Nero fell _in love_ with Vergil first, but he _loved_ Dante first. Now he loves, and is in love with, both.

-Nero doesn’t actually give a shit who his mother is. He had some angst about it as a child, but got over it back then. He does, however, greatly enjoy fucking with Vergil about his supposed inability to remember. (Vergil remembers. Nero knows he does.)

-Nero wants sex a lot more often than he lets on. He’s twentysomething; if he were human, his dick would be getting hard when the wind blew. Being a demon just amps everything up that much more. But he was raised by a church, however twisted; he doesn’t like to ask. (Vergil knows this, which is why he doesn’t _bother_ asking.)

-Nero wants sex _with Dante_ a lot more often than he lets on. Particularly with Dante topping. But Dante is a lazy ass. Nero tries to seduce him sometimes, but he’s not good at it. Too impatient. It’s been easier and harder since Nero courted and won Dante’s demon. _That_ thing loves fucking him. He prefers Dante, though.

-Nero sometimes sits awake, watching Dante and Vergil sleep. He loves them so much it hurts. He’s so afraid of the day he loses one or both.

-Nero dreams regularly of murdering his father. It terrifies him. (Vergil knows. He’s proud of his lovely, brutal demon son.)

-When Nero recovers from a dream of killing his father, he goes to Vergil. After they’ve had sex in whatever manner Vergil wants, he draws Vergil’s hand to his chest, in offering. He doesn’t know it, but this is instinctive demon behavior – a particular way for grown demon offspring to demonstrate what passes for love toward a parent. Sort of “You brought me into this world, and I want only you to take me out.”

-Nero covets the Yamato so much that if he lets himself, he can feel the sword’s hilt in his palm. He doesn’t let himself.

-(The Yamato sings to him, sometimes, from its sheath. Vergil doesn’t know. Nero doesn’t tell.)

-When Nero jerks off these days, he can’t come anymore without cutting himself. He needs the pain. This used to shame him, but he’s mostly over it, now.

-The time he scared Kyrie came way too close to rape. She never said no, but she wasn’t into it, and for a few terrifying minutes, he didn’t care.

-Nero cut his hair because he didn’t like how much he looked like Dante, when he was younger. Specifically, for a while after DMC4, he used to wish that Dante was his father, and it bothered him, so he made a half-conscious effort to separate himself from the man, visually. Now that he’s grown into his adult face and looks more like Vergil, he’s thinking about letting it grow out again. He likes Dante’s haircut.

-(Though he kind of wishes he could try Vergil’s haircut. He can’t. His hair grows wrong. Still.)

-Women don’t interest Nero. He considers himself bi or pan because he loves Kyrie and wanted to please her while they were together, but if he really thinks about it, he’s never been attracted to another woman. He doesn’t really think about it.

-_Humans_ don’t interest Nero anymore. He knows he needs more than they can give.

-Nero sometimes comes in his pants after a good kill. He doesn’t notice in the moment. Bloodlust isn’t that separate from sexual lust, for him. Afterward he notices, and is sometimes ashamed. (Not as much as he used to be. He knows he’s kind of fucked up.)

-Nero doesn’t need food anymore. It’s a thing that happens to demons at maturity; they can live on the energy of battle, and blood. He eats at least once every day, nevertheless, because the loss of this need makes him feel less human. (It’s why Dante orders pizza so often, he knows.)

-Nero secretly loves olives on pizza. Especially black olives! Little circles of oily, salty goodness. He doesn’t say so, though, because he loves Dante enough to give them up.

-Sometimes, very late in the night when all three men have been asleep for a while, their demons awaken, and look at each other, and nod to one another, in respect and conspiracy. Vergil suspects that this happens. None of the men actually know what the demons are up to, though.

**For Vergil:**

-Each day, usually around dawn before Dante & Nero wake up, Vergil has a conversation with his demon, in which he carefully delineates the reasons why he should not kill his lovers. Thus far, the demon has accepted his reasons. When it ceases to do so, he will become their enemy again.

-Vergil is determined never to lose this contest. This is not because he loves his son or his brother – of course not, never, perish the thought. It’s simply that he refuses to lose to his inner demon. _He_ is the master of himself, not it.

-Some of his successful reasons have included thoughts like, _The boy is beautiful, a fire opal of strength and ferocity, we cannot destroy so lovely an ornament to our breeding prowess_, and _While we hold Dante’s heart, we hold ultimate power_. The demon is amused by some of these excuses – it knows what Vergil won’t admit to himself – but cannot argue with their fundamental soundness.

-Vergil actually has a sex drive just as high as Nero’s. Demons aren’t like humans; they don’t cool off with age. Demon lords actually _increase _their sex drive as they age and grow more powerful, because they’ve normally got lots of lieutenants to subdue and satisfy. Vergil just likes to leave Nero wanting because the boy gets so beautifully creative, and begs so deliciously, when he’s really feeling needy.

-Vergil’s favorite sex thing in all the world is sucking dick. He’s gone without this thing for most of his life, except as a cruelty imposed by his enemies during his rare defeats. He is incredibly grateful to Nero for offering him a better way to enjoy.

-He does not permit himself to suck Dante’s dick, however. He will not submit to Dante in any way, unless Dante demands it. It infuriates him that Dante, who has defeated him repeatedly, will not demand. Half of his determination to finally defeat Dante or goad Dante into beating him again is a desperate attempt to resolve this conflict so he can just get laid in peace, dear God please.

-Vergil’s second favorite sex thing is making powerful people beg for him, though, so he’s good without sucking anybody’s dick. He is, however, increasingly fascinated by the way Nero obviously uses dick-sucking as a dominance move. Power bottoming is a new concept to Vergil. It holds potential.

-Vergil genuinely has trouble understanding human motivations and emotions, and even faces. It’s not anything neuroatypical; it’s cultural. In the demon realm, not every demon _has _a face. He hasn’t spent enough time around humans – except weird ones like Arkham – to really get anything they do. He’s learned more from Nero and Dante than he ever did from his own mother.

-Vergil’s demon is teaching Nero’s demon to play chess. Nero’s demon is terrible at it, but at least is willing to try, unlike that bore, Dante’s demon. None of the men involved know this.

-They also trade sex tips. (Dante knows about this part.)

-Vergil does think sometimes of what it might have been like to raise Nero, if he hadn’t fallen into Hell. He occasionally contemplates finding a human or demon woman and making another child, whom he would nurture and guide personally this time. if he ever does this, he won’t tell Nero or Dante. Demons protect their offspring from potential rivals until the offspring are strong enough to either become a rival too or fight beside them as allies. He has no interest in attempting to build a family in the human fashion, given how wrong it went for him and Dante and their parents.

-He has considered asking Lady to bear him a child. She’s the only human woman who’s ever fought him, however briefly (DMC3), and survived. It isn’t a conscious consideration. He simply finds himself noticing the subtle changes of her scent that indicate ovulation – and attraction on her part. He’s content with his life as it is and may never suggest it, but if she propositioned him, he would not refuse.

-(He would not consider this cheating on Dante and Vergil. A human cannot possibly share with him the glory that he has with them. It would be breeding, nothing more. Possibly enjoyable, though.)

-Vergil never expected to live so long, and it troubles him. Each morning, in addition to convincing himself not to turn on Dante or Nero, he has a conversation not with his demon, but himself, about his reasons to keep living. These are the same thing every time: _Dante_, and _Nero_. Thus far, these reasons have worked.

-Vergil has no specific gender or species preferences; bodies are meaningless to him, for the most part. He is attracted only to power, and aroused only by its exercise.

-Vergil suspects that Sparda is still alive somewhere. He means to kill the old man, with prejudice, if he ever shows up.

-He frequently has nightmares about things that Mundus did to him – but he has them less often now that he sleeps with Dante & Nero.

-V’s familiars did what was proper for demonic servants who are no longer needed, and Vergil respects their choice, but if they had chosen to live, he would not have killed them. He does not let himself think about what this means.

-Vergil has only lately understood the human concept of “loneliness,” because – now that he has Dante and Nero – he doesn’t feel it anymore. Fish don’t know “water” until they’re taken from it.

-Likewise, he would not say now that he is happy. He finds the prospect of existence at the moment to be acceptable. He finds his current companionship pleasurable. He has no particular desire to conquer or murder at the moment. All of this – this… _equilibrium_ – is unusual for him, but he sees no reason to change it anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Might get around to Dante's, eventually. But since we know the most about him canonically, these two seemed best to tackle first.


End file.
